


Mondnacht

by LittleXenomorph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Frustration, Heartbreak, Loving a Goddess, Multi, Sexual Frustration
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/LittleXenomorph
Summary: Fódlan ist unter Kaiserin Edelgard vereint worden, doch das Leben der Kaiserin ist im Gegensatz zu der ihrer Untertanen noch immer von Traurigkeit geprägt. Auch die bevorstehende Hochzeit mit Byleth, die sie einst geliebt hatte, scheint es nur noch zu verschlimmern. Immer im Hintergrund steht Hubert, der seine unerwiderten Gefühle zu Edelgard nach und nach nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Auch Byleth kämpft noch immer mit den Erinnerungen an die Frau, die sie geliebt hat und noch immer sehr vermisst.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Kudos: 1





	Mondnacht

Der späte Nachtmond durchflutete das Zimmer der Kaiserin in seinem lieblichen Silberlicht. Ruhig saß sie vor dem Spiegel, beobachtete, wie die Strahlen mit ihrem weißen Haar spielten. Sie ließen jede Strähne mysteriös strahlen, als sei das Weiß ihres Haares die Strahlen selbst. Edelgard trug bereits ihr Nachthemd, doch der sehnliche Wunsch nach etwas Schlaf wurde ihr verwehrt. Abgesehen von einer Kerze, die zur Helligkeit im Raum beitrug, war es dunkel um sie herum. Es schien, als sei das Leuchten ihres Schopfes und die Kerze allein ausreichend, um das Spiegelbild sehen zu können.  
Während Edelgard ihren Blick von ihrem Haar abwandte und der Frau im Spiegel in die Augen sah, hörte sie das Quietschen der Tür. Hinein trat eine große, dunkle Gestalt, welche in den Schatten verschwand. Die Gestalt kam auch nicht näher, sondern verbeugte sich nur und blieb in der Ecke stehen, als warte sie auf einen Befehl, irgendein Wort, welches erlaubte, sich bewegen zu dürfen. Als es ausblieb und Edelgard aufstand, meldete jedoch sie sich zu Wort. “Bitte bleibt sitzen. Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, Lady Edelgard. Die Mission hat sich… unerwartet in die Länge gezogen. Ihr müsst schon lange auf mich warten, habe ich Recht?“, sprach der Schatten aus der Ecke, klang dabei ein wenig unterwürfig. Fragend zog die Kaiserin die Brauen in die Höhe und drehte ihren Kopf in die Ecke. Sie konnte mehr als nur den Schatten erkennen, der ihr treuester Diener darstellte, sie sah auch auf seiner blassen Haut, die nur wenig vom Mond und der Kerze erleuchtet wurde, dass Blut auf seinem Gesicht klebte. Es verlief nicht gewaltfrei, was nicht sehr praktisch für den weiteren Verlauf war, aber nicht weiter schlimm für die Zukunft. Es würde alles nur ein wenig erschweren, denn wenn man im Hintergrund arbeitete war es wichtig, so wenig Spuren wie möglich zu hinterlassen. 

„Ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, also ist es nichts, was verziehen werden müsste.“, sprach die Kaiserin ruhig, was in einem leichten Seufzen endete. Allein in diesem großen, dunklen Raum fühlte sie sich stets einsam und beobachtet, was sich durch die Präsenz des großen Schattens änderte. Wenn er sie beobachtete war es, als würden alle anderen Augen, die oder die auch nicht auf sie gerichtet waren, ihren Blick vor Grauen abwenden. Ihre Schultern lockerten sich angesichts dessen, dass sie nicht mehr allein war, doch zu einem Lächeln konnte sie sich nicht zwingen. Edelgard wusste, was nach dieser Nacht auf sie zukommen würde, auch Hubert wusste das, und beide waren nicht sehr begeistert darüber.   
Heute Nacht war für Edelgard die letzte in Freiheit, bevor sie die Heldin Fódlans heiraten würde. Sicherlich war sie zu ihrer Zeit in der Akademie in die neue Professorin verliebt und hatte sehr unter dem Verlust gelitten, als der Krieg begann, doch ihre Gefühlswelt wurde mit den Jahren kühler, bis sie fast eisig zu werden drohte. Was sowohl sie als auch Hubert noch nicht wussten, war, dass der Mann aus den Schatten das Herz der Kaiserin wieder hatte aufflammen lassen. Seine Leidenschaft, ihr mit Leib und Seele zu dienen und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, hatte sie anfangs als selbstverständlich hingenommen, doch in dem Moment, als die Professorin verschwunden war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Treue nichts bedeutete, wenn der Mensch einen verließ. Dabei war der Grund unwichtig geworden, sie konnte sich nicht über dem Verlustschmerz stehen, sondern sich nur von ihm abwenden und hoffen, ihn bald zu vergessen. Sie wollte der Frau verzeihen, die sie bis zum Beginn des Krieges so sehr geliebt hatte, wusste wie dumm es war, deswegen böse zu sein, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern. Egal wie sehr ihr Kopf es versuchte, es dem Herzen zu erklären und egal wie oft Byleth versucht hatte, es ihr zu erklären, dass es eben keine vernünftige und natürliche, rationale Erklärung gab, sie konnte die alte Liebe zu dieser Frau nicht mehr aufflammen lassen. Stattdessen hatte sich ihre gequälte Seele ein anderes Objekt gesucht, welches sie mit allem, was noch übrig war, verehren und lieben konnte. Es war von ihr weder beabsichtig noch bemerkt, dass es ausgerechnet ihr seit Kindesbeinen an treuester Diener sein würde, doch immer, wenn genau dieser Mann in ihrer Nähe war, fühlte sie sich noch wohl und beschützt.

In Gedanken versunken hatte sich die Weißhaarige wieder auf dem Stuhl niedergelassen, Hubert war aus dem Schatten getreten und hatte seine blutgetränkten Handschuhe ausgezogen. Er verstaute sie in einer Jackentasche, ehe er nach einer Bürste griff, die auf dem Schminktisch lag. Dort konnte man viele Dinge finden, jedoch nichts, was dazu führte, etwas Farbe in das hell umrahmte Gesicht der Frau zu bringen. Von solchem Luxus brauchte es Hubert nach zu urteilen auch nichts, er empfand das Gesicht seiner Herrin für sich allein als schön genug. Er hätte ihr auch leidenschaftlich von sämtlichem Make-up abgeraten, wenn sie es hätte benutzen wollen. Einen Moment stockte er und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Dazu musste er sich ein wenig hinabbeugen, da er sonst nur ihren Busen gesehen hätte, gespielt locker stützte er sich auf dem Tisch ab, die Finger der einen Hand schon unbequem um den Griff der Brüste geschlungen. Die Art, wie das Mondlicht ihr Haar und ihr Gesicht umspielte ließ ihn an einen Naturgeist denken, der sich der Nacht und dem Licht zugewandt hatte. Hubert wusste nicht, ob es solche Wesen überhaupt in den Märchen Fódlans gab, selbst wenn nicht, wäre es unerheblich für ihn gewesen. “Ist etwas?“, hörte er Edelgard ein wenig unsicher fragen; er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf, wandte seinem Blick nun auf das echte Haar seiner Herrin anstatt nur auf das Spiegelbild dessen. Vorsichtig, als sei das Haar aus dünnem Glas, nahm er eine Strähne in die Hand und begann es mit zarten Strichen zu bürsten. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust, doch ließ er sich das nicht anmerken, noch nie hatte er sich anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn die Schönheit der Kaiserin verzauberte. Fünfmal bürstete er die eine Strähne, ehe er sich der nächsten zuwandte. Es war eine etwas dickere und breitere Strähne als vorher, damit es nicht zu lange dauern würde, ihren ganzen Schopf zu bürsten. Die Stille war ihm recht angenehm, doch er wunderte sich, wieso Edelgard angesichts des morgigen Ereignisses nicht im Bett geblieben war. Er selbst hatte genug zu tun, Feinde zu beseitigen, die die Hochzeit verhindern wollten. Er hatte also einen Grund, lange aufzubleiben und beschäftigt zu sein; er war davon ausgegangen, dass Edelgard genug Sinn und Verstand hatte zu verstehen, dass sie den Schlaf brauchte. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, er würde sich gleich wieder zurückziehen, sobald er seine abendlichen Rituale abgeschlossen hatte. Das Haar seiner Herrin zu bürsten war eine davon.  
“Wie fühlt Ihr Euch, wo die Hochzeit kurz bevor steht? Freut Ihr Euch schon darauf, der Professorin endlich den Ring anstecken zu können?“, raunte er ruhig, unterdrückte dabei das erdrückende Gefühl der Eifersucht, welches ihm die Brust zuschnürte. Er war sich bewusst, welche Gefühle er für die Kaiserin hegte. Schon von klein auf empfand er tiefe Bewunderung für das Mädchen, welches so viel Elend in ihrem Leben ertragen musste. Nicht nur die Behandlung durch die Schattenschleicher war dabei ein Elend gewesen, sondern auch das Sterben und Verkrüppeln ihrer Geschwister, der Verlust ihrer Mutter und die Behandlung ihres Vaters, den sie schlussendlich zu ihrer Krönung zwang, um ihrem Plan ein Schritt voraus sein zu können. Es war wichtig und notwendig gewesen, den Thron schon früher besteigen zu können. Auch dort war Byleth dabei gewesen, Hubert selbst war beschäftigt damit, aus den Schatten heraus zu beobachten, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Zu sehr hatte seine Kehle gestreikt, als er draußen wartete, dass alles gut ging, wollte er an der Seite seiner Kaiserin sein und sie in den nächsten Schritt in ihrem Leben begleiten. Er hatte es verdient, er war immer für sie da gewesen, hatte die Misshandlungen ihrer Brüder ertragen und ihr trotzdem mit flammendem Herzen gedient. Belohnt wurde ihm das zwar mit einer sehr guten Bezahlung, doch sehnte er sich nicht nach den schönen Goldstücken, sondern nach dem Silber ihres monddurchfluteten Haares, den Blick der Amethyste, die ihn zu lesen versuchten, der sanften Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, was wertvoller war als Gold oder gar unendliches Leben oder Geschichte zu schreiben. 

_Doch wer war er, sich in seiner Situation Hoffnungen zu machen?_

Die Antwort Edelgards schockierte ihn so sehr, dass er die Bürste fallen ließ. Dumpf landete sie auf dem weichen Teppich. “Ich will nicht.“. Es erinnerte an die Antwort eines trotzigen Kindes, doch hörte Hubert sofort, dass es kein Trotz war, der sie dazu verleitete. Für einen Moment war er unbewaffnet, weder in der Geste noch in seiner Körperhaltung, gar in seinem Blick. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, er hatte die Bürste fallen gelassen, starr wie eine Statue stand er da und starrte nach unten auf die Strähne, die er noch in der Hand hielt. Sie war weich unter seinen Fingern und doch fühlte es sich nun unwirklich an, sie festzuhalten, als verschwinde sie gleich und er würde realisieren, dass er nur einem Geist das Haar kämmen wollte. Er konnte nichts sagen, nicht einmal aufsehen. Sein Herz, welches schmerzte zu wissen, das Herz der Kaiserin am nächsten Tag für immer zu verloren zu haben, schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Sie wollte nicht… sie wollte nicht. Es war ein Segen, diese Worte von ihr zu hören, andererseits konnte er nicht glauben, was er da geben gehört hatte. Erstickt fragte er “Ihr… wollt nicht?“, es reichte gerade so für diese Worte aus, mehr konnten ihn nicht verlassen. Hatte sie sich eh und je dazu gezwungen gefühlt? Aber… war Byleth nicht die, die von seiner Kaiserin so innig geliebt wurde? Die so schrecklich von ihr vermisst wurde, als sie verschwand? Was hatte sich verändert? Und… wieso hatte Hubert es nicht mitbekommen?  
Nur langsam konnte er sich bücken um die Bürste aufzuheben. Ebenso langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, versuchte so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es ein simpler, nicht-emotionaler Fehler seinerseits gewesen, ein handwerklicher Fehler, die Brüste falsch gehalten zu haben. Würde sie wissen, dass er sich vor dieser Aussage erschrocken hätte, würde er in Erklärungsnot geraten. Er wollte die Wahrheit niemals aussprechen, sich durch Worte nicht nackt fühlen wollen. Sollte er jemals das aussprechen, was ihn all die Jahre quälte, würde er danach nur sterben wollen. Er hatte nicht das Recht noch den Mut, sich ihr auf diese Art hinzugeben. “Ich will es schlichtweg nicht. Wie… wie soll ich ihr denn noch vertrauen können? Ich habe sie fünf lange Jahre vermisst, mein Herz lag blutend am Boden und mit jedem Tag, den sie nicht da war, hat sie, ohne es zu wissen, weitere Dornen hineingetrieben, bis es völlig zertrampelt in den Stein zu meinen Füßen hineingesickert ist… Als ich sie an dem Tag, als sie wieder zu uns zurückgekehrt war, so umarmt und mich gefreut habe… nun…. da hatte ich noch Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass alles wieder so sein konnte wie früher, zwischen uns. Doch ich habe mich geirrt… geirrt darin, dass unsere Gefühle wie früher werden konnten. Sie hat ebenso wenig wie ich einen Schritt nach vorn getan, obwohl es an ihr lag und ich-“

Stockend brach Edelgard ab und stand erbost auf. Diese altbekannte Wut flammte in ihr auf und sie konnte nicht still sitzen bleiben, während sie über den Schmerz sprach. Sie hatte gehofft, eines Tages diese liebevollen Worte zu hören, doch nie war es soweit gekommen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich, als der Krieg begonnen hatte, zurückgezogen und begann wieder an der Akademie zu unterrichten. Ihre Beziehung war nun rein geschäftlich. Es lag an Edelgard und die Kaiserin selbst wusste das, doch ein wesentlicher Teil lag auch an Byleth, die ihre Gefühle wohl nicht für Edelgard ausgesprochen hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie niemandem bisher den Ring geschenkt, der für die geliebte Person bestimmt war. Dass sie es nicht war hatte die Herrscherin sehr verletzt und selbst wenn es eines Tages dazu kommen würde, hätte sie nun selbst abgelehnt. Den Ring am morgigen Tage zu bekommen war eine Verhöhnung Edelgards, nach ihrem Empfinden. Sie wollte ihn nicht bekommen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, die Heldin heiraten zu müssen, sondern weil ebenjene sie liebte. Dies war von beiden Seiten nicht mehr der Fall. “Vergiss es, Hubert. Ich… werde es natürlich tun.“. Sie setzte sich wieder, ein wenig schüchtern schaute sie in den Spiegel und wartete darauf, dass ihr Schatten weitermachte. Nur ein kleiner Teil ihres Schopfes war von seiner Hand gepflegt worden und auch Edelgard genoss diese kleinen Rituale, die er eingeführt hatte.   
Minutenlang tat sich nichts, Edelgard schaute sich selbst unsicher in die Augen, während Hubert im Hintergrund noch immer damit beschäftigt war, das Haar der Kaiserin anzustarren. Er schien nicht einmal zu blinzeln und doch spürte sie, was in ihm vorgehen musste, auch wenn er weniger durchschaubar und durchdringlicher war als sie. Nach einer Ewigkeit kam er wieder in Bewegung, als hätte er noch ihre Worte realisieren müssen. Nur langsam bürstete er weiter, sah nachdenklich aus. Das Gelb seiner Augen schien dunkler geworden zu sein, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass die Kerze langsam abbrannte und sich dem Ende zuneigte. Im Halbdunkel sah er gefährlicher aus als vorher, selbst der Mond versteckte sich hinter dünnen Wolken, ließ nicht mehr viele seiner Strahlen ins Zimmer hinein. Nur die Göttin wusste, wie spät es gerade war. 

“Habt Ihr getrunken, Lady Edelgard?“, fragte Hubert unverhohlen. Erschrocken schaute Edelgard nicht mehr sich selbst in die Augen, sondern in das bleiche Gesicht ihres Dieners. Konnte er es riechen oder hatte er es an ihren Worten erkannt? Oder daran, dass sie sich solch einen emotionalen Ausbruch in seiner Nähe erlaubt hatte? Vielleicht war es alle drei. Der fragende Blick entging ihm nicht. “Ihr würdet nie so über sie sprechen, außerdem… war es offenkundig für mich, als Ihr so direkt vor mir gestanden habt.“. Er hatte es also doch riechen können, auch wenn es nur zwei Gläser waren. Für eine Frau, die nicht sehr viel Alkohol genoss recht viel für einen Abend. Es hatte jedenfalls gereicht, dass sie sich in einem Schwall aus Selbstmitleid und Wut ergossen hatte, der sonst nur der ehemaligen Professorin vorbehalten war. Doch auch das hatte sich offensichtlich geändert. “Ja… aber nicht viel!“, es war ein verzweifelter Versuch es herunterzuspielen, ein vergeblicher Versuch sogar. “Wir können etwas daran ändern.“. Wir können etwas daran ändern… doch was? Sie konnten das, was monatelang in die Wege geleitet wurde, nicht mehr ändern. Jetzt einen Abend, wenige Stunden vorher abzusagen, war indiskutabel. Sie alle hatten keine andere Wahl mehr, als sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen.  
Edelgards Herz machte einen Sprung, war für einen Moment voller Hoffnung, ehe sie dieses Gefühl eigenhändig zerstörte. Sie hatte keine Zukunft mehr, die ohne Byleth denkbar war. Sie waren, egal ob sie beide es noch oder wieder oder gar nicht wollten, verbunden, ein Leben lang. Wieso konnte es nicht so sein wie früher? Ihr Rücken wurde steif, ihr Blick starr und kalt wie Eis. Wieso dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Vor allem… wieso war sie für einen Moment voller Hoffnung? Sie wusste, dass es nicht allein daran lag, dass Hubert ihr diese Aussicht gestellt hatte. Es lag an der Art, wie er es sagte, seine Stimme war anders gewesen, weicher, sanfter, zahmer. Es hatte für einen Moment so gewirkt, als sei sie dieses eine Mal der Mittelpunkt seiner Welt. Edelgard wusste, dass sie es schon immer gewesen war, dass sie schon immer das Zentrum in Huberts Leben gewesen war. Jetzt allerdings war der Ton ein ganz anderer. Sie dachte immer, dass er sie als Zentrum nahm, weil sie über ihn bestimmte, weil sie ihn beherrschte, über ihn herrschte, im Grunde alles bestimmte, was er tun sollte. Der Gedanke, dass es anders sein konnte, dass er von ihr nicht nur wegen ihrer Position so beherrscht war, hatte sie tief berührt, wenn auch nur für diesen einen Augenblick, bis sie ihn sich selbst zerstört hatte. Geistesabwesend hörte sie sich fragen “ _Ist das wahr_?“  
“Ist es. Ein Moment in einer einsamen Nacht kann viel verändern. Geschichte wurde geschrieben, Tradition zerstört, Liebschaften bekundet… im Angesicht des blassen Mondscheins werden Worte gewechselt, die über Leben bestimmen.“, weiter schaffte er es nicht. Edelgard konnte sehen, dass noch mehr in ihm schlummerte, doch er wollte sich wohl nicht vor ihr entblößen, ihr sagen, was er wirklich zu sagen hatte. Ihm blieben die Worte förmlich in der Kehle stecken, das konnte sie erkennen, als er schwer schluckte. Irgendeine Last war nun wieder nach unten gerutscht und würde nicht so schnell nach oben kommen. Enttäuscht ließ Edelgard den Kopf sinken. Nicht er konnte ihr das sagen, was sie so unbedingt hören wollte. Wenn sie doch nur so einfach loslassen könnte… Aber nichts in ihr ließ es zu. Selbst allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer, berauscht von zwei Gläsern Wein konnte sie nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen zu weinen. Stattdessen übernahm nun die Enttäuschung, paarte sich mit der angestauten Wut. Eilig stand sie auf und rauschte davon. Hubert blieb verdattert zurück, verlor so wertvolle Sekunden die ihm verrieten, wohin die Kaiserin ging. Sie rauschte hinaus auf den großen Balkon, von dem sie die Gärten des Palastes überschauen konnte. Es war ein angenehmer, beruhigender Anblick, die Blumen bei Nacht, auch wenn sich der Mond noch nicht traute zurückzukehren.

Er wünschte, es wäre wahr und sie könnten sich allem entsagen, was vorher passiert war. Doch auch Hubert wusste, wie aussichtslos die Situation war. Hätte doch nur einer von beiden früher etwas gesagt. Hätte er den Mut gehabt, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Hätte sie doch offensichtlich gemacht, wie sehr sie das alles quälte. Hätte dies, hätte das, hätten sie doch ganz anders gelebt. Er schimpfte sich einen Idioten, dass er zu allem den Mut hatte, selbst den Mord seines eigenen Vaters in Auftrag geben konnte, doch der Frau die er liebte gestehen, dass er sie liebte? Niemals! Niemals wäre er so frivol und würde es freiwillig sagen… und das war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden.  
Sachte legte er die Bürste beiseite und verließ ihre Schlafkammer. Er suchte nach Edelgard, fragte jedoch weder die Wachen noch die wenigen, die überhaupt zu so später Stunde noch auf waren, wo die Kaiserin sein konnte. Am besten war es, wenn er in der Hinsicht keine schlafenden Hunde weckte. Stattdessen trat er nach langen Minuten der Überlegung selbst auf den Balkon hinaus. Hier hatten sie schon viele Nächte verbracht. Es zog sie wie durch magische Hand zu der Aussicht auf die Gärten, wenn der Schlaf sie nicht mit ihrer Ruhe beglücken konnte. Sofort sah er Edelgard am Geländer stehen, den Kopf gesenkt, die Haltung gebeugt. Kurz schaute der Diener zum Himmel auf. Der Mond war komplett hinter dicken Wolken verschwunden. Im Schatten der Nacht sah seine Kaiserin wie ein Gespenst aus, auf der Suche nach jemandem, dem sie ihr Herz schenken konnte, der es nicht eines Tages wegwarf. Seine Hände zitterten bei dem Anblick der gebrochenen Seele, die sich schon lang hinter den wunderschönen Fassade versteckt haben musste. Seine Beine wurden schwer, seine Knie zudem weich, als er Schritt für Schritt näher auf sie zu trat. “Eine Nacht kann viel verändern. Sie kann jemandem klar machen, wenn man dumm genug war, um einer Sache zu folgen, die man selbst nicht wollte, wenn nur für das Wohl anderer. Eine Nacht…“ “…bringt Liebende zusammen…“, raunte Hubert leise in ihr Ohr. Lautlos war er hinter sie getreten und hatte ihre Arme umfasst. Er spürte das leichte Vibrieren ihrer Haut, als sie sich zusammenzog. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde für den Hauch eines Augenblick kleiner, schwoll jedoch zugleich auf doppelte Größe an. “Wir… können das nicht tun. Ich muss in dem Moment vergessen, wer ich bin und Kaiserin sein.“ “Wenn wir uns beeilen, könnten die Menschen schon morgen vergessen, dass wir je existiert haben…“ “Das geht nicht so leicht. Ich bin keine Frau, die eben so vergessen wird.“ “Ihr seid nie eine Frau gewesen…“  
Es tat so weh, doch es war wahr. Ihr gebeugter Körper sank noch weiter in sich zusammen, während Hubert sie näher zog, vorsichtig, als habe er Angst sie zu verschrecken. Langsam strichen seine eiskalten Hände über den ebenso kalten Stoff ihres Nachtkleids, zärtlich tastete er sich nach vorn, sie kamen zum Halt, als er ihren Bauch berührte. Dort verweilten seine Hände, hielten sie wie eine Glaspuppe sachte an sich gedrückt. Für einen Moment war Edelgard steif in seinen Armen, doch sie schien zu merken, dass er nicht vorhatte, sie loszulassen. Erst dann lockerte sich ihre Haltung, ihr Kopf erhob sich und drückte sich hilfesuchend an seine Brust. Sie war so wundervoll warm, selbst wenn ihr Körper zitterte und durch seine Kälte fror. Er schlang seine Arme enger um sie, sodass seine Hände überkreuz ihre Taille berührten. Ein Schauer schüttelte die Frau in seinen Armen. “Fangt an, eine Frau zu werden. Nur dieses eine Mal… und wenn nur der Mond Euch so sehen darf. Ich werde immer darauf achten, dass niemand anders das sieht, was Ihr zu verstecken versucht.“. Seine Augen schlossen sich von allein. Dieser Moment war bisher nur der schönste Traum, den er des Nachts erhaschen durfte, doch jetzt gehörte er der Realität an. “Der Mond will mich nicht ansehen, Hubert. Er hat Angst vor uns.“

_“Dann lasst mich Euer Mond sein, Lady Edelgard…“_


End file.
